donowitzptadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Epilogue Timeline
'2015' *'Fall '- Campaign occurs **Evelia turns 17 *'Winter '- Rhiannon totes blackmails her uncle into helping with the cure / paving way for the lab **Cyrus turns 17 '2016 ' *'Winter '- Rhia graduates high school *Everyone finally legal! '2017' *'Spring '- Evelia gets her doctorate *'Summer '- Lab gets started late in summer **Rhia turns 19 *'Fall '- Rhiannon starts college **Evelia meets Edward **Evelia turns 19 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 19 **Rhiannon visits the lab '2018' *'Winter '- Evelia and Edward start dating **Rhia visits Jackie and Circe *'Summer '- Rhia turns 20 *'Fall '- Evelia turns 20 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 20 '2019' *'Spring '- Leon born (May 28) *'Summer '- Rhia turns 21 **Erin and Megan born (August 28) *'Fall '- Rhia studies abroad in Poke!America **Evelia turns 21 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 21 '2020' *'Spring '- Minoru born (Feb 29) **Rhia screws Jade *'Summer '- Rhia returns to Poke!Europe **Rhia turns 22 *'Fall '- Evelia turns 22 *'Winter '- Cyrus visits Rhia at school **Cyrus turns 22 '2021' *'??? '- Shiori born *'Spring '- Rhia graduates college *'Summer '- Rhia turns 23 *'Fall '- Evelia turns 23 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 23 '2022' *Everyone turns 24 '2023' *'Spring '- Nate born (April 4th) *'Summer '- Rhia turns 25 *'Fall '- Evelia turns 25 **Evelia gets married *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 25 '2024' *'Summer '- Rhia turns 26 **Cyrus starts dating Clarice *'Fall '- Evelia turns 26 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 26 '2025' *Everyone turns 27 '2026' *Everyone turns 28 '2027' *'Summer '- Rhia turns 29 *'Fall '- Cyrus and Clarice get married **Evelia turns 29 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 29 '2028' *Everyone turns 30 '2029' *'Spring '- David born (May 20th) *'Summer '- Rhia turns 31 *'Fall '- Evelia turns 31 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 31 '2030' *'Spring '- David turns 1 *'Summer '- Rhia turns 32 **Cynthia born (August 27th) *'Fall '- Evelia turns 32 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 32 '2031' *'Winter '- Emily born (Jan 5th) *'Spring '- David turns 2 *'Summer '- Rhia turns 33, Cynthia turns 1 *'Fall '- Evelia turns 33 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 33 '2032' *'Winter '- Emily turns 1 **Amelie is born (Jan 19) *'Spring '- David turns 3 *'Summer '- Rhia turns 34, Cynthia 2 *'Fall '- Gabrielle born (Oct 4th) **Evelia turns 33 *'Winter '- Cyrus turns 32 '2033' *Adults turn 35, David 4, Cynthia 3, Emily 2, Gabrielle 1 '2034' *Adults turn 36, David 5, Cynthia 4, Emily 3, Gabrielle 2 '2035' *'Summer '- Leon and Sarah get together *Adults turn 37, David 6, Cynthia 5, Emily 4, Gabrielle 3 '2036' *'Spring '- Ryan married *Adults turn 38, David 7, Cynthia 6, Emily 5, Gabrielle 4 '2037' *Adults turn 39, David 8, Cynthia 7, Emily 6, Gabrielle 5 '2038' *'Winter' - Emily turns 7 *'Spring '- David turns 9 *'Summer '- Rhia turns 40 **Evelia visits Nippon **Sarah is 18, Leon is 19, Erin is 19, Minoru is 18, Shiori is 16 **Jackie is 47, Red is 52, Cice is 51, Gerald is 56 Category:Other